


Safe and Sound

by All_The_Fandoms13



Series: Of Angst and Randomness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Blood, Cutting, First story, I dunno if sad, JUST, Langst, M/M, More tags later, i dunno, i hate my life, kinda blood??, nuuu, poor lance, questionable, ships, why, why do i hurt my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Fandoms13/pseuds/All_The_Fandoms13
Summary: Just your typical Langst.





	1. Chapter 1

Quick thing: This was made for no reason and I also did NOT look over it.

Enjoy this I guess bye ʕ•ᴥ•ʔノ ヾ(☆▽☆)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Good Job Guys"

 

"Nice shot Keith"

"That was amazing Hunk"

 

"Great teamwork guys"

 

After a long battle with yet another Galra fleet, the paladins had finally returned, smiling and complimenting each other.

 

But in the background was Lance. No one had bothered to talk to him at all. 

 

He opens his mouth about to say something like, 'Nice work guys' or a cheesy joke to the group, but hesitated and closed it instead. Then he turned away and walked to his room.

 

The door slides open and Lance plops down on his bed, his armor already removed, leaving him in just a long sleeve shirt and his pants, sighing he looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes, and that was when they started to come back again. 

 

The voices that had been haunting him came back again, throwing many hurtful words at him, making not only his head hurt, but also his heart. Then, suddenly his surroundings seemed to darken and he could see a dark, blob emerge from the corner of the room, slowly forming into the shape of a certain boy he secretly admired. Keith.  
The form slowly walked to him, backing him up in one corner of the room, then it started to chuckle, "Well Lance, aren't you just so useful today?~" it said.

 

"I was helpful!" Lance replied

 

"Helpful? You were WORTHLESS!! You didn't help" 

 

"I did help! I-"

 

"Nearly got Hunk killed with that risky maneuver?"

 

"I-No...I was-"

 

"Oh please...Lance, you're the most useless paladin in the universe, so weak, unintelligent, you have no skills. NONE!" 

 

At those words Lance's eyes had tears threatening to spill, "I...I'm the team's s-sharpshooter!" He defended, "Shiro even said so!"

 

The figure paused for a few seconds only to start laughing again, "Do you really believe that?!" It laughed, "Oh Lance, you naive little baby" it tilted its head sideways in a very unnatural way, as it morphed into Shiro, "I.Lied" it said, its voice matching Shiro's.

 

Lance finally broke, his tears cascaded down his eyes, "N-no!!" He screamed. It hurts. It hurts too much. 

 

"Does it hurt Lance?" He nodded

 

"Do you want it to stop?~" another nod

 

The dark figure smiled as a sharp blade appeared beside Lance, it was slightly bigger than a razor blade, it was slighty more rectangular as well, "You can make it stop Lance...You know what to do" the figure leaned in closer to his ear,"Just like old times right?"

 

Lance picked up the blade and stared at it, "Yeah..." His voice cracked, his sleeves were already pulled up. Huh. When did that happen? It doesn't matter. His hand acted on its own, he didn't even go against it, he just let it do what it wants.

 

As more and more blood spilled from his arms, he started to feel weak and dizzy, he slowly began to lie on his side. He smiled, letting his vision grow darker, "Good job Lance..." The voice whispered to him, "Sleep now...Mama is waiting for you" at the mention of his mom, more tears fell from his eyes. 

 

He closed his eyes and let darkness engulf him, "Lance...Sweetheart...My baby..Come here" he could almost see her, he could smell the ocean, he could feel the wind in his hair, he could feel the warmth of the sun, and most importantly...He could see his family waiting for him, his mama too. Holding her arms out, "Mama..." He ran for her as fast as he could, "MAMA!!!" He hugged her, he felt her warm arms wrap around him, hugging him and petting his head, "Its okay Lance...I'm here" she whispered.

 

"You're safe now Lance" she told him and he believed her, "Yeah..." He sighed.

 

'Safe and Sound'

 

-Meanwhile with the others-

 

It was dinnertime and nobody has seem Lance, "Has anyone seen Lance?" Hunk asked, "No, do you think someone should check on him?" Pidge replied.

 

Keith stood up, "I'll go, If he's being lazy I'll drag him here for dinner" everyone nodded and Keith walked out of the room, heading down the hallways, walking to Lance's room.

 

Upon arriving, he knocked, "Lance, it's dinner time, everyone's waiting for you" no answer. He knocked again, "Lance?" Still no answer, it was then that he noticed it was all too quiet, his guts were also twisting and turning, he had a bad feeling about this. 

 

Going with his guts he opened the door, "La-" he stopped, seeing the paladin, Keith immediately checked for a pulse. 

 

thump.....thump..........thump

 

It was faint, but it wasn't too late, he ran to the bathroom and miraculously found bandages inside. He wrapped Lance's arms quickly, but gently before picking him up in his arms and running to the others,"ALLURA!"

 

They managed to place Lance in a healing pod and he was still breathing, barely alive.

 

It had been about a week and Lance still wasn't awake, everyone was worried about him.

 

Everyone was always waiting in front of his pod when they all woke up, hoping that he would come out and wake up. But he never woke up. Then everyone would start to leave, Allura and Coran, then Pidge, then Shiro, leaving Hunk and Keith, Hunk would leave only because he is called by Coran. That left Keith alone, with Lance and he would wait there until dinner time. After dinner, he would pass by Lance and whisper a good night to him, 'Wake up soon you idiot' he'd add.

 

The routine hadn't changed since. Until one day..

 

"Is he ever going to wake up Allura?!" Keith yelled

 

"I....I don't know..." 

 

The frustration finally cracked Keith, he started getting enraged at Allura for no reason. His fit lasted a while and after a few minutes of him calming down something happened that they never thought would come. 

 

The healing pod opened, letting a droopy eyed Lance out, Keith had obviously caught him.

 

"....a...MAMA!!" Lance screamed all of a sudden, "Mama?!! Mom?! Where are you?! COME BACK MAMA!!" He cried.

 

Keith tried to calm him down, Hunk joining him as well, "Lance, its us...You remember? Keith? Hunk? Allura? Shiro? Pidge? Coran?" Hunk tried, only to receive more screams, "No! No! LET ME GO! I GOTTA GET TO HER!! MAMA!" Lance screamed, "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?? WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM?!!"

 

Keith was scared, "Them?" He asked, "GIVE ME MY FAMILY BACK!!" Lance cried harder until finally he passed out, "Ma...ma..." He mumbled.

 

The silence that followed was deafening until Coran spoke up, "Keith, Hunk, I think you two should bring him to his room, let him rest" he suggested. That earned the nods of everyone.

 

With Lance passed out, both of them easily carried him to his room. The door slid open and they had placed him on his bed, well, more like Hunk did, when Keith saw the bed he was reminded of the night he had found Lance bleeding to death.

 

Hunk gave Keith a pat on his shoulder, "Let's go, he needs rest" Keith nodded and they left, leaving their friend alone so he can rest.

"Good Night Lance"

 

Word Count: 1136  
~~~~~~~~~~

This was so poorly written ; ^ ; I dunno if I want to continue this ; - ;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Lance share a bonding moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks to those people reading this and for leaving kudos and comment(s) on my work! I'm really happy that people actually read this story.
> 
> This one is shorter than the previous chapter (I think??)
> 
> But anyway, I decided to add this because this idea popped into my mind and I was like, "WHY THE HECK NOT" right?
> 
> Aanywayy...Enjoy (??) this..Whatever this is

This one is shorter than the previous chapter (I think??)

But anyway, I decided to add this because this idea popped into my mind and I was like, "WHY THE HECK NOT" right?

Aanywayy...Enjoy (??) this..Whatever this is

\---------------

Lance woke up with a loud ringing in his ear and a killer headache. He looked around the room, surveying his surroundings. He didn’t realize the room he was in and started to breathe heavily and started to panic, ‘Where am I?’...He questioned himself, he was scared and wanted his mother’s warm embrace and her comforting words.

After a few minutes of panicking, he started to hear the voices again, but this time he could hear a different voice that ‘stood out’ from the rest. At first it was as quiet as a whisper, but it gradually began to grow louder. It wasn’t rude and obnoxiously loud, it was kind and warm, ‘...an....ance….Lance…’ it called out. 

That voice...M-mom?

“La...nce...Lance…” The voice called again.

“Mamá!” Lance quickly sprang out of his bed and out to the hallways of the castle, following the voice of his mother.

“Mamá? Where are you?!” He yelled, looking around.

‘Lance’ he heard from what seemed like his left. Without thinking, he immediately dashed to the left hallway, listening for her gentle voice.

Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Hallway after hallway, Lance ran through them all, until he finally ended up in a familiar place. Blue’s hangar.

He looked up at the robot’s glowing yellow eyes as it lowered its head and opened its mouth, inviting it's paladin inside. Lance was hesitant until he heard a purring in his mind, it definitely wanted Lance to go inside. He was still second guessing until the the faint voice of his mother was heard from what seemed like inside the lion.

Walking into the robotic lion, he took his seat like he normally would, “Ok Blue...What do you want to show me…” he asked.

All of a sudden, Blue leaped to life, just like when he first piloted her and they left the castle, “Blue?!! Where are we going?!!” he screamed, voice cracking as they sped through space.

Minutes of flying later, Lance and Blue were definitely far away from the Castle of Lions and they were in the middle of God knows where. Lance finally caught his breath and calmed his breathing, “WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT BLUE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!” Lance yelled, there was no answer for a few seconds but then Lance’s vision was filled with bright light making him close his eyes.

More seconds passed by and Lance heard the familiar sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the shore and he could even breathe in the faint smell of the salty ocean. Opening his eyes, he could see that he was no longer in space but it didn’t feel like the Earth he knew either. The ocean was like crystal, shining ever so brightly as the full moon in the sky illuminated the water, there were small birds that flew in and out of the scenery and others were nestled in the palm trees around the area.

“That’s because we are in neither of those places” a voice said from behind him. Startled, he turned around and saw her standing there smiling, “Mom?” her expression dimmed at the question, smile slightly wavering, “Not quite my young cub” she answered. This made Lance extremely confused, she looked like her, and even sounded like her, heck, if he gave her a hug she’d probably feel like his mother, but if she wasn’t who he thought she was then...

“Who are you?” the woman walked towards Lance, “I...Am whoever you see me as. A stranger. A friend. A partner. A companion. An acquaintance. Your Guardian. Your protector. A sister. A mother” she was close, only about a meter away, “It doesn’t really matter, this form is forever changing and is never the same” Lance was trying to piece her words together, trying to figure out who or what this person was.

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she sighed, took a few steps closer and gave the boy a pat on the head, “Don’t think about it too much, for now...I’d like to talk to you about something” she took his hand and they sat down, looking towards the ocean.

Lance went along and took a seat beside her. At first nothing happened, she just sat there and said nothing as the waves rolled onto the shore and receded back into the ocean.

Finally, after a minute or two she spoke to him, “They were worried about you” she told him. He had a feeling she knew who they were, “They thought you wouldn’t make it. They had visited you every single day, hoping that maybe you’d come out of the healing pod” she continued.

Lance looked at her and her form had changed, she now looked like his older sister, “They would never go a single day without visiting you. Especially Keith” now this news shocked him, Keith Kogane? No way he thought, “Oh yes Keith Kogane” she chuckled from beside him, “Hunk too...And Pidge, Allura, Coran, Shiro….They were all there. Waiting.”

Lance looked at the moon, it's soft glow was nice and comforting, “I wanted to see you...To make sure you’re alright...That I could still help you...But I couldn’t, it was near impossible for me to do so…” her form shifts again, this time into his second sister, only one year older than him, “I felt so hopeless Lance...So did the others...You weren’t there to lift up the spirits of the others…” 

Now, her form changed into his seven-year-old little sister, “Lance?”

He looked at her his eyes were tearing up, yet he didn’t realize or even know why, “I...I...I’m..” he couldn’t find words to describe what he had wanted to say, “They don’t want me in the team...I..I’m too much of a burden to them, I-I can’t mess up their missions...I don’t want them to die”

She sat up, “And...And you think YOU can?....” her eyes were tearing up, “No...Just because you think that doesn’t mean it's true! Lance, for the love of everything alive, you are not just some piece of trash that can be thrown away! You can’t just put yourself down like that…”

Lance also stood up, “THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEN?!....What can I do...I’m not special, I can’t be as talented as the others!...I’m not as smart as Pidge, I’m not strong like Keith, I’m not a good leader like Shiro, neither am I as lovable as Hunk….I don’t have special powers...I can’t compare to the others in the team, I’ll always be the last person to be helped, always the last person in anything, and always the seventh wheel of the team!” 

She took a step closer to him and pulled him in for a tight embrace, both of them now had their tears rolling down their faces, “Lance...Please...Don’t ever do what you did again...I don’t know what we’ll do without you, especially me...I can’t lose another paladin of mine again...Not after I just met you...” her form reverted into his mother.

Lance jumped slightly and cried into her shoulder, “Blue...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry…” he kept saying his apologies and she held him there, cradling his form in his arms, “Shh...Me too Lance….I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me”

Lance stayed there and cried until he felt drowsy, Blue chuckled at her paladin, “Sleep my little cub...We’re here for you” she quietly told him. Lance nodded and before he fell asleep, he swore he could see everyone there, his family and friends, his team. They all stood there smiling and in that moment Lance smiled, because he believed that they were truly there for him.

She waited a while until she knew he was completely asleep. She was combing her hand through his soft hair, “I never should’ve done this to you...I’m so sorry Lance...I shouldn’t have put the weight of the universe on you...But I can’t undo that now…” she looked at the ocean’s calming waves, “But I promise...I will protect you...We’ll get you home, I’ll bring you back to Earth, to your family, no matter what Lance...I’ll bring you home...Even if it means I’d never see you again”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels loved for once, and happy vibes come to him ^_^

**Hey humans! I am back with an update, sorry it's kind of just a short, filler chapter, and it ain't very angsty , its a brief intermission from all the angst and sadness so yes. Thanks for reading this guys! Have some happy vibes ^_^**

**____________________________**

Lance opened his eyes and found that he was back in the cockpit of the blue lion. Blinking away the drowsiness, he then got up to stretch and walked out. 

Upon exiting, he turned to look at his lion, reminiscing the kind, encouraging words Blue told him and smiled, "Thank you..." he spoke and he saw the lion's eyes light up, and he could hear her gentle voice in his mind, "You're welcome" her voice whispered, and with that, he turned and headed to the kitchen to get food for his rumbling stomach. 

The scent of Hunk's cooking wafted into his nose, and he smiled. Walking into the kitchen, he saw that everyone was there.

Everyone else chattered in the kitchen, trying to lighten up the mood in their own ways. But upon hearing the door open they all turned towards the direction of said door and saw Lance. All the chatter died down and Lance became slightly uncomfortable, "Uh...Hey guys" Lance said, and that got everyone up and tackled him in a large group hug, "G-Guys! C-Can't B-BREAATHE!" he choked out, chuckling, everyone chuckled and let him go.

After a few seconds, Allura came up to him and hugged the boy, "Don't do anything that reckless ever again..." she mumbled, "Understood?" she added firmly, or as firmly as she could with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Coran walked up to them, "The princess is correct Lance, you are important to the team" he placed a hand on Lance's shoulder.

After the two alteans, everyone reminded Lance how important he was to the team.

"Our team needs our sharpshooter" Shiro said with a smile.

Smiling and gently punching his arm Pidge spoke up, "And who's gonna be the one to break the ice in awkward situations?"  

"Yeah, and who's gonna be my best bro? I can't have anyone else as my best friend!" Hunk added.

"Not to mention all the alien  _babes_  you're gonna miss flirting with" Keith added with a slight laugh. 

Lance's eyes teared up, and he wiped them away. He turned to Keith eyebrow set in a questioning manner, "Hold on, did you just joke around? Hold up" he poked at Keith's face, "Who are you and where is the serious, mullet head I remember?"

Keith pushed his hand away, "Hey, I can be not-serious at times too you know!" he said, making Lance laugh.

Everyone else smiled at Lance, oh how they missed his voice and that laugh, then everyone joined in, laughing along.

The rest of that night was spent having fun and playing around, the paladins taught the two alteans how to play some earth party games, such as spin-the-bottle, truth-or-dare and the classic seven minutes in heaven.

During spin the bottle, everyone definitely had fun, awkward moments, especially when it was Lance's turn to spin, mostly because it would land on Keith almost all the time. Truth or Dare ended up a bit poorly for both Hunk and Pidge, mostly because Pidge was dared to allow Lance to touch their tech and Hunk was basically force fed some...Really nasty alien food. Seven minutes in heaven was the most eventful, because Allura picked out Shiro's item from the  _magical_ hat...Betting ensued and  _'The ship sailed'_ that night.

At the end of it all, Lance ended up relaxed and felt loved once again. After saying goodbye and goodnights to everyone, as they separated to go to their chambers, Lance entered his and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and smiling,  _'Maybe things won't be so bad anymore'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**_Meanwhile, in a ship very far away, an evil antagonist created a most sinister plan to take the universe for themselves, and they would start by crushing the universe's one and only hope..._ **

\--------------------

**AND THAT IS IT!** **For this chapter anyways, don't worry, this is most definitely** **NOT** **the last chapter -as you can see- there will be more angst and sadness but also some happy breaks to come!**

**_Also, I need your opinions, which ships should be brought here? Or should there be no ships sailing after all?_ **

**Please don't forget to leave a comment how y'all feel about this here angst! ^_^**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, people actually read my works? And LIKE it?! :OOO Thank you guys so much ^_^ Please comment if you want me to go on with this story! And if you got any ideas, feel free to send them my way


End file.
